Past midnight
by Sarahcchi
Summary: Les rues d'Ikebukuro peuvent être dangereuses une fois la nuit tombée... surtout quand on y traine seule. [Heiwajima Shizuo x reader]


**« Patron de merde. »**

C'est d'un pas rapide que vous longez la rue principale tout en pestant contre votre supérieur qui vous avez, une fois de plus, fais terminer votre misérable travail à une heure pas possible. En effet, il était déjà plus de minuit alors que vous étiez censé finir aux alentours des vingt deux heures. Cet enfoiré savait parfaitement que vous avez besoin d'argent et il en profitait pour vous faire faire des heures supplémentaires beaucoup trop d'heures supplémentaires. Quelle idée aussi de bosser dans une supérette ouverte vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre ? Il était prévisible que vous alliez faire pas mal d'heure en plus mais après tout, vous n'avez guère le choix : sans elles votre paye serait plus que minable. De plus, il est difficile de trouver un meilleur travail pour une femme de vingt trois ans sans aucun diplôme, vous deviez donc vous contenter de ça.

Malgré l'heure tardive, les rues étaient totalement bondées et bruyantes, ce qui accentua votre début de migraine et votre mauvaise humeur. Habituellement, vous trouviez ça plutôt plaisant toute cette animation, mais disons qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était vraiment pas le jour : la seule chose dont vous avez envie actuellement était de rentrer chez vous et de vous jeter dans votre lit, sans même prendre la peine de manger ou de vous mettre en pyjama, pour vous endormir avant de reprendre cette même journée le lendemain matin dés huit heures.

Beaucoup trop pressée, vous décidez de tourner à gauche pour emprunter une petite ruelle qui réduira de dix bonnes minutes la distance qui vous sépare de votre appartement et donc : de votre cher lit. Vous n'aimiez pas passer par ce genre d'endroit, ces rues étaient assez flippantes, elles étaient pour la plus part mal éclairée car peu emprunté. Mais aprés tout, ce n'était pas comme si vous les empruntiez tout les jours, une de temps en temps ne vous fera pas de mal.

Sentant quelque chose vibrer, vous vous arrêtez quelques secondes pour fouillez dans votre sac afin d'attraper votre téléphone : ce devait sûrement être un appel de votre colocataire qui devait s'inquiéter que vous ne soyez toujours pas rentré. Ne trouvant pas l'objet de votre recherche, vous commencez a pester contre votre sac à main qui n'a pourtant rien fais de mal. Mais, entendant un sifflement douteux dans votre dos, vous abandonnez immédiatement ce que vous étiez entrain de faire pour vous retourner vivement.

 **« Tu t'es perdus ma jolie ? Tu veux de l'aide ? »**

En face de vous se trouvait un groupe de trois hommes, dont un bien plus imposant que les autres. Celui-ci parle fort, vraiment très fort. A votre avis, il devez être pas mal saoul car, même si vous vous teniez a bien un mètre de lui, vous pouviez sentir aisément qu'il empestait l' alcool. Le type avait une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, vous détaillant de haut en bas d'une manière douteuse avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Il se rapproche alors que vous reculez, vous angoissez de plus en plus. Tout en avançant de quelques pas supplémentaires, il vous lance d'une voix rauque et désagréable :

 **« Les meufs comme toi je sais ce qu'elles veulent moi…**

- **Ouais, je veux que tu te casses, connard. »** Avez vous répondu du tac au tac.

Visiblement pas très content de votre réponse, il vous plaqua violemment contre un mur en une fraction de seconde, passant une de ses jambes entre les vôtres pour vous empêcher de bouger. Il passa une de ses mains sur votre hanche : vous frissonnez de dégoût.

 **« T'as raison, j'aime quand il y a de la résistance. »**

 _« Enfoiré »_ avez vous pensé.

Vous avez une énorme envie de lui faire bouffer ses propres dents et de l'assainir de coup pour lui montrer que vous savez vous défendre aprés tout, vous étiez loin d'être une femme faible. Seulement, dans ce cas là, non seulement l'homme vous dépassait d'au moins trois tête mais, en plus de cela, vous vous rendez compte de l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains : une bouteille d'un quelconque alcool brisé en deux. Un frisson de peur vous parcourue soudainement le dos. Hors de question d'essayer de vous défendre dans cette situation, au moindre mouvement il pouvait gravement vous entailler si l'envie lui prenait. Ce n'était pas bon pour vous, pas bon du tout. Votre cœur ne cessait de s'accélérer et tout vos sens était à vif.

Peut être pourriez vous essayer de crier pour que quelqu'un vous entende et vous viennes en aide ? Non, ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué car non seulement vous risquiez de vous faire faire tailler un joli sourire, mais en plus, les deux autres hommes resté en retrait avaient commencé à s'engueuler sans aucune raison apparente -l'alcool devant sûrement y être pour quelque chose- ce qui ferait que vos cris seraient sans doute recouverts par les leurs.

Vous fermez les yeux une seconde pour calmer vos émotions, vous ne devez pas vous laisser submerger, le moindre faux mouvement pourrez vous être fatal.

Soudain, vous sentez le corps de l'homme se décoller du votre. Et si toutes les insultes lancé contre lui dans votre tête l'avait dissuadé de vous toucher ? C'était bien sûre impossible, mais rêver ne vous ferez pas de mal.

 **« H-Heiwajima Shizuo ?! »**

A l'entente de ce nom, vous ouvrez vivement les yeux et ce que vous voyez vous fis écarquillé vos prunelles de plus belle : les deux saoulards de tout à l'heure était à terre, apeurés, alors que votre agresseur s'était fait attraper par le haut de son t-shirt; ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

 **« J-je te jure que je l'ai pas touché ! Je lui ai rien fait !**

 **\- Eh ? De quoi tu parles ? Ferme là t'es trop bruyant. »**

Pour toute réponse, le type regarda vaguement dans votre direction en tremblant alors que votre sauveur focalisa son attention sur vous, surpris.

\- **_(Prénom)_** **? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**

Autant pour vous.

Vous qui pensiez que le barman était venu pour vous aider ! Il n'avait en vérité même pas fais attention à votre présence et avait certainement du être attiré par les gueulantes poussées par les deux hommes plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était vraiment bien tombé, vous ne préférez même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il n'était pas intervenu. Toute la peur accumulé en vous pendant ces quelques instants de panique s'envola peu à peu étant fortement rassuré par la présence de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro que vous ne connaissiez que trop bien.

Voyant que vous ne répondiez pas, Shizuo balança négligemment l'homme par terre pour se rapprocher de vous, plantant sans gène ses prunelles noisettes dans les vôtres.

Comme s'il venait d'avoir un déclic sur ce qui venait de se passer, le blond répliqua de sa voix forte et viril tout en fronçant les sourcils :

 **« Ne me dis pas que cet enfoiré à essayé de te faire quelque chose ?! »**

Sans attendre de réponse de votre part, il choppa de nouveau votre agresseur pour, cette fois-ci, le balancer en l'air comme il en a l'habitude, tout en hurlant un _« va crever »_ au passage. Celui-ci finit par atterrir lamentablement au sol et, par vous ne savez quel miracle, réussit a se relever pour détaler sans aucune dignité.

Toujours autant étonnée par la scène se déroulant sous vos yeux, vous ne vous rendez pas tout de suite compte que Shizuo venait de vous porter tel une princesse tout en commençant à sortir de la ruelle pour se diriger vers la rue principale.

 **« Shizu-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

 **-T'as la jambe en sang, je vais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi comme ça. »**

La jambe en sang ? Vous portez votre main à votre genoux droit et vous rendez compte qu'effectivement, un liquide chaud s'en écoule lentement. Dans le feu de l'action, vous ne vous étiez même pas rendu compte de l'entaille présente à cette endroit : l'homme qui vous a attaqué a du vous faire ça à cause de la surprise du à l'arrivée du barman. Quoi qu'il en soit, la blessure n'était pas du tout profonde et vous pouviez largement marcher seule mais vous ne préférez rien dire. Après tout, ce n'était pas déplaisant de se faire porter par les bras musclés de votre ami.

Enfin « ami » : c'est certainement comme ça qu'il vous voyez bien que ce ne soit pas le cas pour vous. Tout les deux vous connaissiez depuis une bonne année déjà et votre attirance pour lui ne faisait que grandir à chaque fois que vous le voyez. Il arrivait souvent que vous vous retrouviez en terrasse d'un quelconque café pour discuter de tout et de rien lorsqu' aucun de vous deux ne travaillez, et vous aviez appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. C'était vraiment une bonne personne, bien loin de toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui dans toute la ville.

 **« Au fait, je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, ça me rappelle beaucoup trop cet enfoiré d'Izaya. »** vous dis il en serrant les dents tout en lâchant un petit _« tch »_ à la mention du prénom de son ennemi.

 **« Désolé désolé Shizuo, mais tu sais bien que j'aime beaucoup trop t'embêter. »**

Contre toute attente, son visage se détendit pour laisser apparaître un petit sourire en coin suite à votre remarque, vous faisant rendre compte de la beauté son visage lorsqu'il n'était pas en colère.

Une fois arrivé en bas de votre immeuble, Shizuo vous déposa délicatement au sol avant de vous regarder droit dans les yeux comme il le fait habituellement, ce qui a le don de vous gêner un peu.

 **« Est-ce que ça va mieux ta jambe ? Tu dois avoir quelque chose chez toi pour désinfecter ou un truc du genre non ? Putain quand je t'ai vu aussi terrifié avec ce sale type j'ai eu juste envie de lui refaire le portrait.**

 **\- Ah ? Est-ce que je devrai en conclure que tu t'inquiète pour moi ? »**

 _« Vas-y (prénom), essaie de lui soutirer des informations subtilement pour savoir ce qu'il pense de toi »_ _avez vous pensé_

 **« Bien sûre. Qui ne s'inquiéteraient pas pour quelqu'un qu'il apprécie ? Au fait, la prochaine fois je t'inviterais chez Simon, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas réuni tout les deux, ça m'a manqué. »** Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit : **« Bref, je dois te laisser je sens qu'il y a Izaya à Ikebukuro, je m'en vais le buter. Fais gaffe à toi. »**

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il déposa ses lèvres sur le haut de votre crâne, avant de vous le caresser affectueusement de sa main viril. Il vous sourit ensuite de manière franche avant de vous tourner le dos et d'agiter sa main pour vous dire au revoir, vous laissant là, totalement déboussolé. Vous n'aviez pas pu en placer une à cause de ce geste si soudain et totalement imprévue.

Vous vous contentez de le regarder s'éloigner, ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé en voyant qu'il venait d'arracher un panneau au bord de la route, le plus facilement du monde tout en gueulant de vive voix :

 **« IZAYA- KUUUUN~ »**

Aprés tout, vous étiez vraiment amoureuse de lui.


End file.
